


Ma, There's a Weird Looking Cat Outside!

by Light_It_On_Fire



Series: Unfinished Works - A Collection of AUs [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cats, M/M, Minor Injuries, OC stands for Original Cat, There Is An OC In This, Virgil Finds a Cat in the Mindscape, Wounded Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_It_On_Fire/pseuds/Light_It_On_Fire
Summary: Virgil finds one of Roman's creatures in the mindscape one night. Instead of telling Roman, he decides to keep it. It seems domesticated, after all.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Unfinished Works - A Collection of AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Ma, There's a Weird Looking Cat Outside!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this nearly two years ago, good lord.  
> The plot was supposed to be Virgil finding the cat, healing it while simultaneously trying to hide it from the others, (During which time there is a multitude of hilarious shenanigans and misunderstandings) and eventually come to find out that it was Roman's cat all along, that was injured in a fight, and he had assumed died.  
> All served up with a good old helping of LAMP.  
> Of course, I eventually moved on to other stories, and this became abandoned. H=Figured I might as well put what I have written of the story out into the world.

_ Creak….creak… _

‘Just the house settling, Virgil. Just go to sleep, Virgil.' 

_ Thump! _

“Danm!’

Virgil eyes snap open and are greeted with the sight of Patton’s relaxed sleeping face. His boyfriend looked beautiful, his face bathed in the light of the fairy lights strung up along the top of Roman’s canopy bed. The curtains of Roman’s bed were drawn at the moment- for Virgil’s comfort, he knew. His lovers knew that he felt exposed and vulnerable in a wide open room at night without the curtain separating him from the rest of the world. 

Virgil’s own bed had curtains, which had surprised Roman when he had first seen his actual bedroom. 

“Didn’t pin you as a fourposter person, Vee!” Roman had cheered, happy to have someone to back him up in the ongoing debate between himself and Logan. Logan claimed that canopy beds were impractical and flamboyant, and Roman claimed that Logan was being a stick in the mud, then kissed him, which usually shut him up for a while. Patton didn’t seem to have an opinion on the whole debacle.

Virgil had flushed and mumbled something vague about feeling safer at night. The three’s faces had softened slightly, and Logan stopped commentating on Roman’s choice of bed.

They never said it, but the four of them started sleeping more and more in Roman’s room, and Virgil knew it was for his benefit. He knew that the others saw that he didn’t sleep as well in Patton and Logan’s rooms, where he couldn’t shut himself away from the world with the curtains. He wouldn’t let the others spend much time in his room after he saw how it corrupted them in the Accepting Anxiety video. That meant no sleeping in his bed. 

Roman and Patton had protested, but were quickly silenced by a stern look from Logan.

He was relatively new to this relationship. Roman and Patton had been dating for nearly two years. Logan had started dating Patton and Roman only a few months after that. Virgil had started dating Patton six months ago, and then after a few weeks, Logan asked him out, then Roman. At this point, they had been a giant poly pile for five months. 

Logan, Patton, and Roman were still careful around him. He was grateful. He loved them, but he wouldn't to say it. He was honestly hesitant to say anything new, no matter how eager he actually was. 

He was so,  _ so _ grateful for being included in their lives, let alone their relationship. 

Which is why, currently, he was carefully squirming out of a nice warm soft bed at the ungodly hour of two in the morning. The sound he heard definitely wasn’t any of the others. They were all asleep, snuggled in bed. 

Roman was curled around Logan, drooling on his hair, which made Virgil smirk. At least now he knew why Logan kept waking up with damp hair. Patton had been clinging to him before Virgil had struggled out of his grip. Patton had a strong hug game, even when asleep. 

He was currently strangling the pillow that Virgil had to shove into his arms to be able to escape his grasp. Virgil almost felt sorry for the pillow. Almost. 

They looked so peaceful, and Virgil was glad they hadn’t stirred. 

_ ‘Creeeeak’ _

Ohhhh, right. The noise. He had noticed noises at night before, of course, but had always assumed that it was one of the others getting up to go to the bathroom or get a drink. And he was probably right. However, he knew for sure that it wasn’t any of them, this time, because they were all right before him, peaceful asleep. 

What if it’s the Dark Sides, creeping around? They were always planning something, though Virgil usually was able to foil their plans. 

Or, what if it was a creature escaped from the subconscious, or the Imagination? Virgil knew from experience that the subconscious has many twisted and horrible creatures. 

The Imagination was more of a wild card. He had only been in with Roman a few times. The creature could range from adorable and fluffy to eldritch horrors, depending on how Roman was feeling that day. 

So, it would be best if he went to check it out. He wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep without doing so.He slipped utof the room without even a whisper of sound. 

Breathing slowly, he crept along the hallway, keeping in close along the wall.

He had been told, many times and very loudly by Roman, who he kept creeping up on it, apparently, that he walked in very quietly. He never noticed how loudly or quietly he walked before, but now that he was trying to walk softly, he did notice that he could barely hear himself. He smelled himself as he crapped on the stairs without making a noise.

A wrestling sound from the kitchen caught his attention as he scanned a living room for the source of the noise. He snuck around to get a peek into the kitchen, and nearly gasped. He had to slap her hand over his mouth to stop himself from making a noise.

Apparently, he was correct in thinking that a beast had escaped from Roman’s room. He couldn’t completely see the creature from where he stood, but he could see enough to know that it wasn’t a creature from the subconscious. He caught a flash of brown and red fur and purple splotches, and a long tail. 

Virgil quietly sunk down into a crouch to make himself smaller and harder to spot. He leaned further over to see more of the creature. It appeared to be some sort of feline but from what Virgil could see it was bigger than any normal house cat, but shaped like one. If the cat jumped down from where it was perched on the counter, Virgil suspected that the cat’s shoulder would reach up to his knee. The most striking feature, however, was a beautiful pair of purple and red mottled wings sticking out of its back. 

It was rooting through the various foodstuffs that had been left out from last night. Some crackers, and a bag of bread sat on the counter, but it seemed to turn its nose up at the items, and jumped down to the floor. This created the same thump sound that Virgil had heard earlier, solving that mystery. The creature stalked over to the fridge, circling and sniffing it. It probably smelled the meat inside, and desperately pawed at the door. 

The cat sat down and gave out such a piteous meow, Virgil made a small noise of sympathy.

That turned out to be the wrong choice. The cat whirled around, bearing his teeth and snarling. It stumbled slightly as it did so and Virgil filed that piece of information away for a different time, when a giant house cat with wings wasn’t stalking towards him. With not enough time to even get up from his crouch, and something telling him it would be a bad idea to do so, he simply curled up instead, throwing his arms over his neck, protecting his head. 

After a few excruciating seconds that seemed to drag on and on, Virgil heard the creature sniffing around his head. 

To Virgil's complete astonishment, the creature drew back and... head bumped him?

He pulled back and stared, flabbergasted, at the creature who had sat down in front of him, now remarkably calm. 

What??

The cat meowed tediously at him, getting back up and walking over to the fridge again. 

In shock, Virgil got up, and moved towards the fridge. When his hand was on the door handle, he snapped out of his shock. What was he doing? He shouldn't even be thinking about feeding the creature, he should be running upstairs and waking Roman up. 

Roman with his very sharp sword, who could very quickly take care of this very large cat. But then the very large cat meowed again, getting up and striding over, butting his head against Virgil's leg, and looked up sadly at him. 

Okay, nevermind. The poor thing looked so sad. It was so calm in his presence, it must be used to humans. Maybe it was even domesticated. Virgil opened the fridge and dug out a container of lunch meat. The cat must have smelled the meat as he popped open the lid, because it started meowing even louder. 

Virgil glanced warily upstairs, but did not hear anyone stirring. He turned back to the cat, shushing it. The cat was founded by meowing even louder. Virgil quickly flung a piece of meat at it to shut it up. 

As the cat stopped meowing and started to eat the meat, Virgil took the time to actually take in the appearance of the creature. What he saw concerned him. What Virgil had thought was brown fur was actually crusty fur, dried and clumped together. He shifted to the side carefully so as to not draw the attention of the creature, trying to catch a better view of the area of fur that was the most matted. 

Virgil sucked in a breath through his teeth. The creature's side was cut open, still slightly oozing blood from a network of cuts running across its side. Some of them were oozing more than just blood. They were obviously infected. The cat stumbling around earlier made sense now. 

Virgil's heart went out to the cat. Even though Roman was most likely the one who caused the harm to the cat, it was obviously used to humans with how calm it acted around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!  
> I'm also on tumblr [@light-it-on-fire](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/light-it-on-fire)  
> My writing blog is [@sanders-sides-snippets-n-stories](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sanders-sides-snippets-n-stories)  
> My asks are always open, and Anon is turned on, come scream at me!


End file.
